


I'd Like To Cash In

by cronchmelikeaglowstick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchmelikeaglowstick/pseuds/cronchmelikeaglowstick
Summary: Inspired by the prompt "Are you planning on confessing to them? Because I made a bet a few days ago that you would fall for them and I’d like to cash in."First time writing (unless we count the atrocious 4 fandom crossover 12 year old me attempted to write) so I had this idea,  wrote it down, then showed it to my friend Moony (who's work you should definitely check out - @zeyxck) and they convinced me to post it. So here it is!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	I'd Like To Cash In

She was already curled up in the sofa by the time he managed to slip out of the dormitory. Her red hair that poked up from where she sat blended into the Gryffindor colour scheme, so you’d only see her if you knew she was there. He padded over and collapsed into the sofa opposite.

“Why’du wanna meet so late?”

He glanced over and took in her flushed cheeks and green eyes that were darting all over the place.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to get to sleep tonight – unless I’m mistaken and the letter you received this morning wasn’t from your brother,”

Sirius looked back at her in shock, not aware anyone had noticed him receiving a letter – even Remus didn’t notice him stuff the letter in his pocket this morning before he could read it.

“And I need to talk to you about something. Someone.”

Her look grew softer, as if she was gazing on someone she was completely enamoured with. She cleared her throat.

“Actually, it’s your brother. The other one,” she explained quickly, clarifying. “James Potter. Quidditch Extraordinaire? Does the aggravating thing with his hair?” 

“James?! What did he do now? I’m so sorry Lils, I told him to leave you alone I promise! He usually runs things by me first I dunno why he didn’t this time-“

“No, Sirius, he didn’t do anything. In fact, that’s the problem. I…” she trailed of, and Sirius saw the courage he once saw as an annoying sign she was going to get a teacher to rattle on the marauders steel her eyes as if she was preparing to say something she hadn’t admitted out loud before. Which she hadn’t of course, and why Sirius was so shocked when he heard the words ‘In actual fact, I like him’ leave her mouth.

Silence engulfed them. 

“Sirius, please acknowledge this. I do and he’s been so mature recently and I know he’s your brother and you’re one of my best friends so I wanted to tell you first and I know it may come as a shock to you, I came as a shock to me too, but have you seen him talk about pygmy puffs? The way his eyes lit up was so cute and I suddenly found myself wondering what he’d be like as a parent and… sorry, I’m rambling. Please say something.”

Sirius Black grinned. 

“Alright, Evans. This is what I’m gonna say: are you planning on confessing to him? Because I made a bet a few years ago that you would fall for him and I’d like to cash in.”

She gaped back at him. “You BASTARD!” She grabbed the cushion from next to her and whipped it in the older Black’s direction as he guffawed and ran back to his dormitory. “You’d better not tell anyone or you’re dead!”


End file.
